Un Amour Royal
by mimalola
Summary: Nous sommes en 1857 et Elena est une princesse de 17 ans qui vit dans son royaume en Bulgarie. Elle doit épouser un monstre "Le Seigneur Orthon" mais n'en veut pas. Il maltraite tout ce qu'il voit. Que se passera-t-il quand elle s'y opposera? Et où va t-elle aller? Que va-t-elle faire? (spécial Delena).


div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ffbd69199c0e9614facd4ffe46088a7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PDV Elena/span:/div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ffbd69199c0e9614facd4ffe46088a7e"Je me réveille et je suis toute excitée car mon père m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui nous allons recevoir un invité surprise! Je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain, je prend un bain et quand je fini je me lave les dents. Je me sèche le corps et les cheveux puis je met une robe couleur pourpre et demande à l'une de mes domestiques de me serrer le corset de ma robe. Quand elle a finit Je lui dit de sortir puis je met des chaussures à talon noir assorti à mes bijoux noir, ce sont de vrai perles. Je me maquille légèrement, j'aime être le plus possible au naturel tout le monde me le dit. Je met un peu de rouge a lèvre et du khôl. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés car ils sont beau et long. A présent je suis prête, je sors de mes appartements pour me rendre à la salle du trône. Je cogne à la porte et mon père me dit d'entrer. Lorsque je rentre je vois mon père au côté du Seigneur Orthon mais que fait-il ici?/div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3b094b96d5efeee4d595810065b66b9f"-Bonjours, dis-je en faisant la révérence./div  
div id="ql-line-10" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3b094b96d5efeee4d595810065b66b9f"-Ma chéri tu es magnifique./div  
div id="ql-line-12" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a05b5abd3530200a421111f453a925af"Mon père me pris dans ses bras et me fait la bise. -Tu te souviens du Seigneur Orthon ? Du royaume de Grèce ?/div  
div id="ql-line-14" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e29053d3de1b3906d92e931649bbde74"-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Dis-je sarcastiquement./div  
div id="ql-line-16" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b34a31adb7e17aea2f359f6ea830dfa4"-Ravi de vous revoir jolie demoiselle./div  
div id="ql-line-18" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c33bb91652d2dfbb6807dc8a14c204be"Il me dit cette phrase en me baisant la main, sa me dégoûte mais j'essaie de ne pas le faire voir./div  
div id="ql-line-20" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d5167e2dfdbb7307d5e4626e28eddd19"- Vous devenez de plus en plus belle à ce que je vois./div  
div id="ql-line-22" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0b0c25bef6a495ff2e8f8cbbf9055384"-Je vous remercie. Père avez vous besoin de moi ?/div  
div id="ql-line-24" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0ee9e765ee0cd0f829c756d25dbe3040"-Non, mon enfant mais ce soir il y a un bal qui est organiser ne l'oublie pas./div  
div id="ql-line-26" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7ba2122271e1920159f64ba71e09adaf"-Comment le ferai-je vous me le rappeler toute les deux minutes, Dis-je en rigolant et me dirigeant vers la sortie./div  
div id="ql-line-28" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7b0a760bfdb600f4214c2a3beb2ba1e5"Je me dirige vers ma chambre et entra directement dans la salle de bain pour me laver les mains. Je le trouve dégoûtant. En plus il torture tout le monde, les animaux, les paysans et même les enfants ! Sa me donne envie de vomir. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Mais pourquoi l'a t-il invité?/div  
div id="ql-line-30" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="59222ce18c9cf8e52043d7d709371d2e""Toc toc toc"/div  
div id="ql-line-32" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2bb9c5536acad6dc8971c40b333a3b63"- Oui entrer!/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2bb9c5536acad6dc8971c40b333a3b63"- Vous êtes appelez pour venir déjeuner avec votre père !/div  
div id="ql-line-38" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2bb9c5536acad6dc8971c40b333a3b63"- Merci, vous pouvez sortir !/div  
div id="ql-line-40" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="46591a2b1696401db03464de66e7b24f"C'était mon domestique, j'ai eu peur. Je descends et rejoins mon père pour déjeuner. Et je vois le seigneur Orthon./div  
div id="ql-line-42" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="163832e3733040685ab0098c074006fe"- Le seigneur Orthon va déjeuner avec nous! Me dit mon père./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="163832e3733040685ab0098c074006fe"- D'accord, lui dis-je./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1576d4bdcd4d8403bc80a245ca435a32"Je m'assois et attend le repas. Les cuisiniers arrivent et déposent sur la table un grand plat de poulet à l'aneth./div  
div id="ql-line-50" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1576d4bdcd4d8403bc80a245ca435a32"Orthon prend d'un coup un morceau de poulet pour l'engloutir. Ewww il est dégoûtant, il mange comme un cochon. Mon père le vois mais ne dit rien./div  
div id="ql-line-52" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bb627396eac236d3e847027cafe361d3"- Mange chéri, me dit mon père./div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bb627396eac236d3e847027cafe361d3"- Je n'ai pas très faim!/div  
div id="ql-line-58" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bb627396eac236d3e847027cafe361d3"- Vous les femmes vous voulez juste garder la ligne./div  
div id="ql-line-60" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d7406dcf13a3c3b923a7779dc819d894"Je le regarde de travers et attends que ça se passe. Nous avons fini et les cuisiniers nous amènent le dessert. C'est un gâteau à la crème pâtissière. Pareil, il englouti tout. Je suis dégouté, je ne préfère pas manger. Nous avons fini je salut tout le monde et vais me promener dans le jardin. J'adore la nature! Je vais m'assoir sur la chaise balancelle et je commence à fermer les yeux. (...) je me réveille, Quoi? Je me suis endormie ? Il est quelle heure ? Je descends de la chaise balancelle et vais dans ma chambre. Il est 18h, j'ai dormi tout l'après-midi?! Je commence à me préparer pour le bal. Je vais dans la salle de bain, je me déshabille et prend un bain. J'ai fini je me sèche et je mets ma robe que l'on m'a cousu sur mesure pour cette soirée. Elle est couleur bordeau. Je mets des talons hauts dorée toujours assorti avec mes bijoux en or. Je me mets un peu de rouge à lèvre et du khôl. Je lâche mes cheveux longs. Je suis prête, les invités doivent être arrivés. Je descends, j'ai pris au moins 1h à me préparer. Mon père salut les invités qui entrent tandis qu'Orthon se vente devant les femmes en leur disant qu'il est riche, qu'il ferait plaisir à n'importe quel femme... Pas moi en tout cas! Et j'en voudrais pas!/div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d7406dcf13a3c3b923a7779dc819d894"Tout le monde est arrivé, et le bal commence. Mon père va s'asseoir sur son trône et Le seigneur Orthon veut m'accorder une danse, mon père me fait signe d'accepter. Je lui obéit et danse avec .." Orthon" ! (...) la musique se termine et les autres invités dansent, moi j'arrête./div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0ebad5172e1b8d57be9e904e3c87624d"- Elena?! Me dit Orthon d'un voix grave !/div  
div id="ql-line-68" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0ebad5172e1b8d57be9e904e3c87624d"- Quoi? Je lui dis agacé !/div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0ebad5172e1b8d57be9e904e3c87624d"- Il faut que je te parle, viens !/div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="45ee2bfeab49c8b070e22cdce19d9b6c"Nous nous dirigeons vers le jardin, il y a pleins de bougies allumées, c'est magnifique ! Nous avançons jusqu'à la fontaine qui se situe au milieu du jardin. Nous nous asseyons au bord et Orthon commence à me parler./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="717f2ca927e195d4358043390d1b288e"- Oui? Vous voulez me parler de quoi? Dis-je froidement !/div  
div id="ql-line-78" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="717f2ca927e195d4358043390d1b288e"- Cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons, et... Elena, voulez-vous m'épouser ?/div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="717f2ca927e195d4358043390d1b288e"Il ouvre une boîte avec une bague./div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2fd8dbade1f29c5afb748e77fb4d31bf"Sur ce, je reste choqué./div 


End file.
